1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to systems and methods that are used to track the health and wellbeing of people within a targeted group. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods that utilize interactive software to both promote and track physical activity among participants in the targeted group.
2. Description of the Background
It is a well-established fact that people generally live longer, healthier lives if they exercise regularly. It is also a well-established fact that people are more likely to start and continue an exercise program if they have peers and friends that are also participating in that exercise program. Recognizing the above stated facts, many companies have developed employee exercise programs. The hope is that these programs would lead to healthier employees and healthier employees would use less sick days and have lower healthcare costs. By offering exercise such programs at work, it is hoped that employees would exercise with peers and would benefit from the support of peers.
Difficulties develop, however, when the management of a company tries to develop exercise programs for their employees. The problem is that not all people enjoy the same types of exercise. As such, a company gym may only appeal to some employees, while a company softball team may appeal to others. Recognizing that different people like different things, exercise programs have been developed that are highly flexible to fit the varied needs and wants of a company's employees. In such exercise programs, the management of a company does not concern itself with what exercise is being performed. Rather, the company just monitors whether exercise is being performed and offers incentives to employees to continue exercising.
The most common way that companies monitor whether or not an employee is performing exercise is to provide the employees with interactive computer software. Using the software, an employee can enter what exercise has been performed. This information is then stored in a database for access by the company. Such exercise monitoring software systems are exemplified by U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0287883 to Turgis, entitled Interactive Internet Supported Health And Fitness Management System; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0072154 to Kaufman, entitled Lifesytle Coach Behavior Modification System; and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0100595 to Earles, entitled Behavior Monitoring And Reinforcement System and Method.
The problem associated with such prior art exercise monitoring software systems is that the systems require that an individual manually input data into a computer to inform the computer of what exercise has been performed. Since many of these systems provide rewards for exercise, there is a good incentive for people to lie about exercising or exaggerate in order to receive the reward. Furthermore, people quickly grow tired of tasks in which they are not interested. Employees that must voluntarily enter and log their daily exercise routines may quickly develop user fatigue. Employees may forget to enter data daily and when they do enter data, that data may contain guesses and inaccurate remembrances of days past.
The problem associated with such prior art exercise monitoring software systems is that the systems require that an individual manually input data into a computer to inform the computer of what exercise has been performed. Since many of these systems provide rewards for exercise, there is a good incentive for people to lie about exercising or exaggerate in order to receive the reward. Furthermore, people quickly grow tired of tasks in which they are not interested. Employees that must voluntarily enter and log their daily exercise routines may quickly develop user fatigue. Employees may forget to enter data daily and when they do enter data, that data may contain guesses and inaccurate remembrances of days past.
A need therefore exists for an exercise system that both passively and accurately monitors the amount of exercise performed by an individual, thereby reducing cheating and user fatigue. A need also exists for an exercise system where all exercises are automatically reduced to comparable caloric expenditure units, thereby enabling all exercises to be compared for use in challenges and competitions. These needs are met by the present invention as described and claimed below.